


Conditional Expression

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Scent Kink, cock and ball worship, musk kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: While watching Minato practise kendo, Aigis gets worked up, and then takes care of it the only way she knows how: by worshipping his cock and balls. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Conditional Expression

Since moving into Iwatodai Dormitory, Minato's life had gotten a lot more complicated, and a lot more stressful. Previous ways of dealing with stress such as listening to music or sleeping didn't seem as effective, especially when sleeping came either alongside or after the dangers of the Dark Hour.

One outlet for his newfound stress was kendo. He found the semi-rigid motions to be calming. He could get out the stress that he was feeling and get better at combat at the same time, with the added bonus of not actually having to put his life in danger. Everyone else who had been practising with him had already left, but he'd stayed behind to work on his moves. With his eyes closed, he attempted the same move over and over, trying to get himself to a point where he could perform the move without exerting himself too much and without needing to have his eyes open.

He had been at it for an hour already, and he was dripping with sweat. Determined as he was to keep going, he knew that progress wasn't something he could simply force. With a sigh, he wiped his forehead, placed his weapon down into the stack of them and walked over towards the exit, only to pause when he saw Aigis standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Minato," she spoke, her hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Minato raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He was sure that she had a good reason for being where she was, but that didn't stop his questions. She looked... flustered. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" He wasn't usually one for so many questions, but the idea that something might have happened to his teammates had him worried.

"No, everything is fine," she replied, but she didn't sound very sure of herself. Even her robotic tone had hints of emotion to it sometimes. "I have been... watching you," she admitted.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Minato replied. "Why?"

"I am not sure. At first, I thought it might have been because I wanted to gauge your combat abilities. You are a proven fighter, of course, but there is always room to improve." Minato wasn't sure what Aigis was trying to get at, and it must have shown on his face because, a moment later, she continued speaking. "But there is something else. Something that I do not understand. I cannot put it into words, and yet... it makes me feel something. Something that I am not used to. Something that makes me—" She cut herself off suddenly, her nose twitching. Minato stood before her, no less confused than he had been before.

When it seemed as if she wasn't going to give him an answer, he reached out to take her hand in his, entwined their fingers together and then ran his thumb along the back of her hand. He looked up towards her face, offering a small smile. "Not the first time we've had to think hard about what your feelings might mean, right?" he asked, the corners of his lips curling into a small smirk. Aigis felt her cheeks flush. That, unlike whatever she had been feeling while watching him, was something that she recognised. Laying her head against his shoulder, she pushed her nose to his neck and inhaled his scent. The inside of her body felt... odd.

It was the scent, she was sure. She didn't know what it was about it, but the way that Minato's body smelled was making her excited. "We should... get you back home," she told him, trying to figure out a way to cover up the fact that she simply wanted to get him out of his clothes. Luckily for her, he didn't ask any questions. The two of them made their way back to the dormitory, and as Minato was about to head into the showers, Aigis placed her hand against his collar and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, there is... something that I have to do first," she told him, before pulling a surprised Minato into his bedroom. He looked as if he was about to ask her a question, but she quickly distracted him by pushing a kiss against his lips. "I have been... waiting to do that for a while, but it seemed better to wait until we were alone again."

He always thought that she looked cute when she was flustered. "You really didn't have to wait," he assured her, with a smile on his face.

"No, no... I did," she replied, placing her hand against his chest. "Whenever I begin to enjoy myself with you, I find it hard to stop..." She traced her finger in circles against his chest, biting down onto her lower lip as she looked him over. Before their relationship became something more explicit than mere friendship, she hadn't been able to appreciate just how attractive she was. Using her hands to pull apart the robe that he was wearing, she began to undress him.

Minato had to reach back to make sure that his bedroom door had been locked, but he wasn't about to stop her. "Ah... now your desperation makes sense," he told her, the smile on his face turning into a smirk.

"I cannot help it," she replied. With a hand running up to each of his shoulders, she pushed the robe that he had been wearing over them and pressed her nose against his neck again. The scent of sweat—yes, it was sweat, she was sure of it—was strong, and it was having an effect on her that she wasn't used to. Their time together had already introduced her to the concept of arousal. She already knew just how much sexual attraction could affect the way that she thought about something, but seeing Minato all worked up the way that he had been, the sweat glistening on his skin, the scent of him overworking himself and having fun doing it. She was more turned on than she ever had been before.

After slipping the robe from his shoulders, she pressed her lips against his neck. She wanted to taste his sweat. Doing such a thing was considered unsanitary by human standards, but she didn't have the same inhibitions that humans tended to have. After pushing her lips against the skin, she lapped at it, savouring the salty taste of his sweat. She still wasn't sure what it was about it that she liked, though. The taste itself wasn't particularly nice; the tinge of saltiness wasn't all that pleasant, but the context of the taste, the fact that it was Minato's hard work that she was tasting... that made it special. That made it hot.

Her lips worked their way down to his chest, and as she made her way further down his body she sank down onto her knees. Minato's hand found its way into her hair. At his crotch, his cock was already starting to grow hard, the bulge in his pants evident enough to poke out from the mostly disassembled robe. Licking her lips, she looked down at it, eager to find out what it tasted like. She could smell the scent of his musk before she even sank all the way down onto her knees, and by the time she made her way all the way down to his boxers, pushing her nose up against the bulge with no subtlety what-so-ever, it was all that she could smell. Just like his sweat, the musk surrounding his cock was pleasant to her, and for much the same reason. It was a scent that was distinctly his, but it was filthy, and she liked knowing that she was debasing herself so much for his sexual pleasure.

She kept her nose pressed against his boxers, sniffing down his scent until her lungs felt full of it. Her hands moved down to remove his robe entirely, and with his spare hand, Minato tossed it aside, hoping that he'd remember to wash it later whilst knowing that making any attempt to do so now would be pointless. Aigis wasn't forceful, but once she set her mind on something there was no pulling her away from it. Such a raw, sexual scent quickly became addictive for her, and when she didn't have to worry about undressing him anymore, she brought her hands to the bulge in his underwear to hold his cock in place, her nose running all along it, trying to make out the different scents through the fabric.

"You gonna keep teasing me?" he asked, grinding his crotch into her hands. Inside his underwear, Minato's cock was hard and throbbing, ready for whatever she was planning to do with him next.

"Forgive me, I am not trying to," she replied, pushing her nose against the tip of his cock to take a deep whiff. "It is simply that... I love the scent of your cock. It makes me feel excited—far more than anything else I have ever smelled." Minato felt a blush rise in his cheeks, and in the interest of not feeling even more embarrassed, he re-affirmed the grip he held on the back of her head and pushed her face up against his cock again. The soft moan of pleasure that she gave said much about how far she had fallen for him and the scent of his member.

Moving one of her hands away, she wrapped the other around his shaft, holding him through the fabric. Pulling her face away from him, she watched closely as her hand worked to pull his boxers down and out of the way, exposing his cock both to the open air and to her. She had seen his dick before, of course; the amount of fooling around they'd done wasn't insignificant, but there had been so much build-up to her seeing it this time that the moment his member came into view she felt a shiver run along her spine. She thought about all of the fun things they had done in the past, and how much more fun they could be if she mixed in her newfound desire for his scent.

With his boxers out of the way, she wrapped her hand around his cock again to grasp him at the base. A decent size, his cock looked truly amazing. She tightened the grip that she had on the base and then began to stroke her way up the length. With her thumb pressed against the underside, she brought her hand all the way up to the tip, a drop of precum building at the head. It grew fuller and fuller, and by the time her thumb reached the tip of his cock, it looked as if it were about to drip free. Leaning over, she caught it on her tongue as it did, and then pulled back to savour the taste as she began to run her thumb against the underside of his cock's head.

After swallowing down his delicious precum, she set into a slow rhythm of stroking that was sure to give her some more to taste before too long. Her face sat mere inches away from his cock, eyes fixed on the tip with a hungry gaze. "Does that feel good?" she asked him. Part of her wondered if stroking him slowly the way that she was still counted as teasing him. Would he punish her for it...? Between her legs, her pussy began throbbing at the thought.

"Yeah, really— fuck, really good..." he muttered, the grip on her head slipping as he struggled to stand upright. His other hand laid against the wall; even if his knees buckled underneath him, he didn't want the pleasure to stop even for a moment. Knowing that she was bringing him such pleasure made Aigis feel good. She rewarded herself by moving her free hand down between her own legs to slowly masturbate, her nose moving close to his cock again.

"H-Hey... I don't know if I can—" was all that Minato managed before his cock began to throb and he was hit with a sudden orgasm. His cock being mere inches away from Aigis' face the way that it was, she soon received a thick cum facial. Rope after rope blasted across it, each long enough to reach all the way down her pale face. With her mouth open, some of that cum landed against her tongue. Her senses lit up with the taste of his seed. As she moaned, she thrust against her own fingers and angled her mouth in an attempt to take more of his cum inside, but the jumpiness of his twitching cock made it unpredictable. As a result, her needy bouncing up and down resulted in little other than an arousing sight for Minato; was she really that eager to taste his cum?

By the time he had nothing left to give her, her face was practically covered in thick white jizz. Reaching a finger up, she pushed some of it from her upper lip into her mouth. She licked that finger clean afterwards, then looked up towards Minato with a gaze of pure lust. Using that same finger, she pushed more of his cum into her mouth. She scraped from all angles, cleaning her own face little by little until he shook his head and spoke up.

"...hey, leave some of it," he told her.

"...why?" she asked, unsure why she was being deprived of the perfect taste she had only just been able to fully appreciate. She saw the corners of his lips curling into a grin again. He pulled her hair out of the way of her face and bit down against his bottom lip.

"I like seeing your face a mess like that," he told her. She felt a rush of excitement. He liked seeing her dirty. Without questioning him, she left his cum where it was, suddenly very eager to get more cum from him. For the first time since she had freed his cock from his underwear, she pressed her nose up against it, running from the tip down towards the base while she held him at the bottom. The thick musky scent that she had been enjoying earlier was even more powerful down at the bottom, and as she followed that scent she realised that she hadn't even touched his balls yet.

With the scent being more powerful down there, she brought her lips to them and pushed her nose into the wrinkled flesh at the same time. Minato's cock sat against her face, covering one of her eyes; she looked up at him with the other, wondering how dirty she looked to him. Slutty, even. Her hand moved up from between her legs to cup his balls while the other continued to hold his shaft at the base, and after weighing his balls in her palm she gave one of them a soft kiss, then the other. Burying her nose between them, she ran her tongue against the underside of them, one at a time, and then moved to one side to take one of them into her mouth.

When she pulled it into her maw, she gave the single testicle a hard suckle that soon had Minato moaning. The sounds of his pleasure were like music to her ears. She wanted his next orgasm to be just as big as his last. As she suckled on the single nut, she extracted all of the sour and bitter taste that she could from it, practically drinking the concoction down without so much as an ounce of shame. Little by little, she cleaned the testicle of sweat and musk and filth, and then she moved onto the next one.

"Your taste is so... rich," she muttered, before taking the other one into her mouth. "Strong enough to overpower my senses, tangy enough for me to struggle with it, but tasty enough that I have to keep coming back for more," she continued, pulling back from his nut to say the words before leaning in to suckle on it again. Minato had never heard Aigis say such things before; it was as if the thick scent of his cock and balls had awakened a new side of her, a far hornier side that she had even less control over. He liked it.

Cock thumping against her face, he had been leaking precum against her hair the entire time, but she didn't seem to mind. It was only when she pulled back from his second testicle that she even noticed, but rather than complain, she simply leaned up to give his cock a hard kiss, sucking free from it whatever precum it had to offer. With that, she leaned back down again, pushed her nose against the underside of his cock all the way down to his balls, and the now-cleaned nuts into her mouth at once. With the entire sack in her maw, she managed to get just a little bit more flavour from them, and then she pulled back from them for the final time, moving back up to lick along his cock.

The taste of his cock was different. Just as sweaty, but the almost creamier taste that came with his cum mixed in with it. She was addicted to it, there was no doubt about it. She was addicted to him. As she reached the tip, she gave his tip another kiss and was about to take him into her mouth when Minato shook his head. "Hold on," he said, prompting her to pause. Even if she was desperate, even if she wanted nothing more than to suck his cock, she'd follow his instructions because if she didn't there was a chance that he would take his precious cock away from her.

"I want you to slap yourself with it," he told her, to which she raised an eyebrow, but as she thought about it, she quickly warmed to the idea.

"Okay," she replied, before wrapping her hand around the base of his cock again. She looked up at his member from down below, angling herself just underneath it, and then used the grip she had on the member to fling it downwards, against her nose. The precum that had built at the tip of his cock flicked into her hair. She hadn't been expecting his cock to feel so... heavy, even if it had been resting against her face only moments earlier.

When she gave her face a second slap with his cock, it was against her cheek instead, and then with a third slap, she caught herself on the other side. As much as she wanted to be good for him, she couldn't take it anymore. She had teased herself for long enough, now she wanted to slip his cock into her mouth for real.

Moving up against the tip once again, she rose up to meet it, pursed her lips against the head and then slipped him inside whilst looking up towards his face. She caught his gaze with her own, wanting him to watch as she sank herself down onto his member for the first time, and then took him further between her soft lips, slipping them bit-by-bit down his tasty member. She couldn't help but moan at the flavour, the hand she had previously been using to hold his balls moving down between her legs again for her to pleasure herself while blowing him.

"You're really losing yourself..." he muttered, grinning as he did. She didn't mind one bit that he was enjoying her desperation so much; she was enjoying it, too. Knowing that she could so easily slip into such a slutty mode for him was exciting, to say the least. She did eventually hit a point where she couldn't take him any deeper, the tip of his cock pushed up against the back of her throat. While stuck there, a question occurred to her: how much of what she was now doing had been in her original programming, and how much of it was simply her own machine learning being pushed towards depravity?

With her hand between her legs again, she thumbed at her own clit, moaning against the cock in her mouth. He was pulsating inside her mouth, throbbing so hard that she thought he might cum, and so she pulled back. Rather than try to take him into her throat to pleasure him, she moved her other hand back up to the base of his cock and began to stroke him whilst keeping the tip of his member in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around that tip, lapping up his precum as it came. Her stroking alternated between a tight grip and a softer one, with her thumb running up and down the underside to milk more and more of his sweet precum into her mouth.

Everything about his cock was perfect. She wanted nothing more than to worship it, even if she had to give up every other facet of her existence; an existence dedicated to sucking his perfect cock wouldn't be a bad one to live. Keeping her grip on his cock firm, she stroked down to the base again and pulled her mouth from his cock, before sliding her face against the length again. With a needy moan, she shuddered. His observation earlier had been completely correct. She was losing herself. Lifting his cock up by the base, she slapped her own face with his cock again. Once, twice, a third time, and then once from each side before slapping her nose again. The sheer weight of his thick cock felt amazing as it struck her, she could only imagine what such a perfect cock could do to her elsewhere.

Her fingers were wet, and for the first time since she had begun stroking him, she switched hands, wanting him to feel her pussy juice against his cock as she took him into her mouth again. She continued stroking as she had been before, though she only stroked along half of his cock; with the other half, she bobbed her head, taking him right up against the back of her throat each time she slipped down onto his cock again. With her tongue at the underside, she flicked up against the head of his cock each time she pulled back, rhythmically pleasuring him while his hand settled on the back of her head again, a needy groan leaving his throat.

"I'm gonna..." he began, muttering his words, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." She processed what he said, but she didn't want to stop. In a last-ditch effort to get as much of his taste as possible before he came, she moved her hand away from his shaft and pushed herself all the way down to the bottom, her lips kissing the base for a fraction of a second before she pulled back again, keeping only the very tip of his cock inside her mouth. She stroked him madly, trying to get him to pump his cum into her mouth. She wanted it. She needed it. Lifting her gaze to look him in the eye again, she challenged him to blow his load in her mouth... not that he needed any persuading to do so.

Unable to control himself, Minato threw his head back and let out a grunt of pleasure. His hips began to buck, but Aigis was able to move with him, keeping her lips sealed around the head of his cock while he blasted rope after rope of thick cum into her mouth, his orgasm every bit as plentiful as the last. As his seed settled against her tongue, the throbbing of his cock settling down as his orgasm subsided, she pulled away from him and opened her mouth to show him the cum that she had collected. Her mouth looked almost full, and as she tipped her head forward a little some of it almost escaped, though she was quick—desperate, even—to close her lips a little further and tip her head back so that none of it could. With that, the muscles of her throat worked to swallow the large load down; all at once, the white, creamy pool of his seed slipped down her throat, after which she gave her own upper lip a teasing lick and moved her hand from the base of his cock.

Dangling before her, his cock drooped slightly as it softened. Two rounds would have been enough for most people, especially considering that Aigis wasn't actually receiving any of the pleasure. Leaning forward, she pressed her nose against his cock again, starting at the tip and working her way up and along the top side. When she reached the base, she wrapped a hand around his softening cock and held it in place, sniffing all around the base of it while her other hand worked magic between her legs. Looking down at her, Minato wasn't even sure whether she had cum already. She seemed to be in a constant state of orgasm, moans and groans of pleasure aplenty.

For the time being, she seemed happy to simply pleasure herself while enjoying his scent; he didn't mind, seeing as he was between erections anyway. It would be a little while before he was able to grow hard again, and if she was able to enjoy herself with his soft member, all the more power to her. Licking her way down from the base to the tip, she gave the head a brief suckle to clean it, then moved down to his balls again. She set his soft cock against her face and let it rest there while she pulled his balls into her mouth, both at once and gave them a soft suckle just as she head the head of his cock.

Her hands moved down to hold his butt, and with the grip that she had there, she pulled his body as close to her as she could, keeping him pressed against her face while she suckled hard at both of his balls. Her tongue ran across them, giving them a lavish bathing that soon saw them cleaned of sweat, musk and whatever else might have been there, her worship and love for his filth entirely indiscriminate. That lack of care showed just how desperate she really was, and she was loving every second of the exposure... even if she was distracted by both her own pleasure and his balls.

After giving his nuts the hardest suck that she could muster, she pulled herself back from him, balls popping out from her mouth as she did. She licked her lips, looked up at his hardening cock and let out a soft moan at the sight, her fingers now slipping inside her as she imagined what he might feel like inside her. At least for now, though, she had better ideas. Reaching up, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists and placed his hands upon the back of her head, her gaze picking up to look at him as her lips curled into a small, barely-there grin. "You know... one of the many upsides to my robotic state is that at no point do I need to breathe."

The look that she was giving him left Minato absolutely sure about what she had meant. A little on the smug side, it told him exactly what she wanted him to do. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his hips upward and slapped his cock down against her face hands-free, dragging his member back and forth atop her face while the tip began to leak precum against her hair and forehead. After a moment of sliding his cock left and right, he pulled his hips back again and pushed the tip of his cock up against her lips, still leaking precum as it pushed between them and began to press against her teeth.

After giving herself a moment to enjoy the taste, she opened her teeth upward and allowed him into her mouth, her tongue quickly running up against the underside of his cock. She kept her eyes open and held a gaze with him as he slid himself further into her mouth, inching closer and closer towards the back of her throat; she had kissed the base once already so he knew that she was capable of doing it, but even still he made every attempt to be careful with her as he slipped himself deeper and came to rest against the back of her throat. His cock kept leaking precum, the flow running right up against her throat, where she swallowed it down eagerly.

She urged him to keep going by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer; at that point, he didn't need to be told twice. Pushing his cock further in, he eventually bottomed out within her mouth. His throbbing length dribbled precum straight down her throat, and with her nose pushed right up against the base of his cock, her eyes almost rolled back. She huffed over and over, trying to get as much of his musky scent into her lungs as possible, though the amount that she could actually get was limited by how much she could get past his cock.

The grip he had on the back of her head tightened, and after bucking his hips against her face to grind the entirety of his length against the inside of her throat he pulled her head back and then forced her down onto his cock again; over and over, he moved in the same motion, pulling her all the way back to the tip of his cock before pushing his hips forward and her head down to meet in the middle with the sliding of his precum-leaking cock down her throat and the slapping of his heavy balls against her chin. A splash of saliva and whatever else had mixed in splashed around whenever he bottomed out within her throat. He'd already worked himself so hard that evening, to go even further was straining him, sweat pouring from him as he continued to face-fuck her, but he kept going regardless.

Even while getting throat-fucked, she kept her eyes on him, watching his every movement with a loving gaze that both kept him going and made him know that she was okay. Down below, she rocked her hips against her fingers, pushing them as deep as she could into herself while he used her without hesitation. She began to wonder whether this had been the reason for her creation in the first place, whether the sexual satisfaction of humans was her prime directive. It was a hot thought, and even if it wasn't likely the case, she did begin to wonder why her body had been made so attractive, why her mouth felt so good around his cock and why she even had a pussy in the first place. With what evidence she had, would she be wrong to take her place as Minato's willing cocksleeve?

Minato didn't slow his pace, even when his hips began to ache and he could feel his grip on her head slipping; he wanted to cum so badly that he'd fight through whatever barriers his body put in the way. His movement became sloppy, and his desperation was evident in the way that he humped against her mouth, but Aigis wanted him to cum, too. To help him, she began moving her head against him in turn, working herself forward each time that he did to ensure that her lips always hit the base of his cock. She didn't need to breathe, sure, but her throat was still aching something fierce, and each time his cock bottomed out inside her that ache got worse. For both of them, the eventual orgasm that he would have was worth the strain of getting there. They could have taken a break, but they didn't. To and fro, both Minato and Aigis gave their all to bring him to his orgasm; down below, Aigis was working herself towards her own, aching for the moment that his cum would finally fire straight down her throat.

When that moment came, she was prepared for it. He held her down at the base of his cock and let out a cry of pleasure. Aigis let out a similar moan the moment that she felt his cock begin to throb, knowing that a throatful of cum wasn't far off. She thrust down hard against her fingers one final time, and as her pussy throbbed around them Minato dumped his load inside her. His pulsing cock shot rope after rope straight down into her stomach without her even needing to swallow to get it there, and though her eyes had rolled back for a brief moment as the throes of orgasm overtook her, she soon fixed her gaze on him once again.

Looking back at her, he knew what he wanted to do. He pulled his cock free from her mouth and grabbed himself by the base, stroking slowly while the rest of his orgasm shot out over her face. There wasn't much power left in the spurts, but he managed to hit as high as her forehead, and when his cum became mere dribbles he made sure to get them on her cheeks, on her chin and underneath her nose. Her face was a total mess, and he was proud of it. Grinning to himself, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and snapped a picture for future use, before flicking his softening cock at her one last time to shake the last of the cum-spit mixture onto her face.

She felt like a whore, and she loved it.

"I guess you had better go wash that off..." he muttered, walking shakily over towards his bed. When he sat down, he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to get back up again.

Aigis moved to her own feet, feeling no such ache. She looked towards him, his seed covering her face, and her lips curled into a small grin. "...mmm. Or I could not," she muttered, immediately grabbing his attention. "I could go and wash myself clean, but I could also walk around with your cum on me for the rest of the evening. I wonder what everybody else would have to say about it," she mused. She must have known what effect her words would have on Minato; suffice it to say, his cock was ready for another round, but before they even thought about fooling around again, Minato wanted to see her go through with what she had just suggested.

"That'd be... so fucking hot," he replied, reaching over to grab a towel. "Let me shower first, and then I want to see you do exactly that."

Aigis watched him leave and then waited there for him as he showered. He didn't take long, but she couldn't help but worry that by the time he got himself dressed again there wouldn't be enough of his cum left sat on her face for it to have the intended effect; partly because it was dripping down from her chin onto her chest, and partly because she couldn't help but lap at it every now and again, totally enamoured with the taste of his seed.

When he finally returned to his room, got dressed and then prepared to leave with her, she didn't look half as bad as she had done, but it was still obvious that there was cum on her face, to say nothing of the scent. Minato opened his door, and Aigis left before him, her pussy leaking juice between her legs as she imagined the reaction that the different S.E.E.S. members might have. Looking down into the social area, she could see that most of them were already hanging out there. With a confident stride, she walked over towards them and watched as their expressions turned from happiness into surprise as they realised what state she was in.


End file.
